The present invention relates to an apparatus for disposing of garbage and kitchen wastes. Kitchens and cuisines produce a large quantity of waste matter in the form of foodstuffs and leftovers. Waste matter and leftovers such as vegetable refuse and meats which are produced in kitchens and cuisines, are generally disposed of in urban areas in the following manner:
First, they are temporarily put into a vinyl sack or into a garbage can, then are gathered at a fixed place outside the kitchen, carried away by a garbage truck, and finally are burnt up in an incinerator or carried away to a garbage disposal area.
However, such disposal methods cause several problems as follows:
1. Garbage is usually so wet that the incineration is difficult, and flies or maggots hatch when such kitchen wastes are left for a long period of time, thereby producing unsanitary conditions and emitting an offensive odor, thus producing a kind of environmental pollution.
2. Collection and transportation of such waste matter require extensive expenses from personnel and fuel viewpoints.
3. Great expenditures are required for building incineration facilities or providing areas where waste matter can be disposed of.
Thus, disposal of such waste matter has become nowadays the greatest perplexing problem in urban administration, and the concerned parties always take great pains to meet the problem.
The present invention aims to overcome this perplexing problem, enabling such kitchen wastes to be easily and readily treated, and thereby eliminating refuse-pollution.